


Miracle

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: A day which proved that even when hope seemed to be pointless, there was chance that it would pay off in the end.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something which is different than what I've written before! Whilst I have no problems with this universe, I've always been a little weird about mpreg, probably with being a trans guy and all. But I don't mind it in this universe and I wanted to give it a go! This is a Tumblr request based off the prompt "I'm pregnant." - hope you enjoy!

Hope was difficult to have after failing time and time again.

It was highly uncommon to be this way. For most other omegas in the universe, things went much smoother. During their mating cycle, if they and their alpha desired as such, then it was simple enough for them to fall pregnant. Even if they failed once or twice, it was typically not long before the situation turned around.

But others were not quite as lucky. No matter how many times they tried, they simply could not bear any children. For a kind where the majority found a craving for offspring at least once in their life, this inability to fall pregnant could be soul-destroying.

In some cases, it grew serious. The alpha would grow impatient, leaving the omega for another before long, even sometimes harming them in an attempt to try and get what they wanted. Many omegas in this situation would accept this fate, that with their inability to have children, they were below every other creature. That their worth was non-existent. Perhaps it was this emotional trauma which furthered their unlikeness of ever achieving what they wanted.

However, this was not the same for a boy named Mikleo. He lived as an equal to his alpha, never being treated as though he was beneath him, that the submissive nature his kind had was not a weakness. He had always been told that it was a strength, that alphas and omegas were nothing without the other.

They were not together merely because of their natures, nor did they refer to themselves as alpha and omega, despite that being the roles that nature had brought them. They were simply lovers. Two men in love who were the same as any other couple.

Of course, Sorey was upset. But he knew that nothing was Mikleo's fault, and he held no frustration towards him. What caused him to be upset was being unable to raise a family with the one he loved more than anyone else in the world, to see Mikleo's tears of anguish each time they failed. Sorey wanted what would bring Mikleo's happiness.

“ _I'm surprised you've not left me yet, after how many times we've failed …”_

“ _Why would I do that?_ _You're the love of my life Mikleo, I would never leave you for someone else just because of this. We can keep trying and see what happens, but no matter what, I'm staying with you.”_

Mikleo saw himself as luckier than other people in his position, sometimes questioning how he deserved someone like Sorey at all, and it was this which gave him a small ray of hope which otherwise would have been distinguished.

This hope which was shared between him and Sorey was what allowed them to continue trying. If they were to never succeed, at least they knew that they had still tried. Nothing came from giving up. And the day that this determination would pay off arrived after time.

Wide eyes had stared in disbelief at the pregnancy test which was held between his index finger and thumb. This had been a routine by now, a tiny amount of hopefulness making him want to check just in case. The nausea he had felt recently had not brought him any more hope. He often felt nauseous from nerves around the time where he and Sorey would try again, after all.

But this test in his hand was the second he had taken, for he had been too stunned to believe the first. After the second also being positive, there was no mistaking it. It was not false hope.

“I …” Mikleo said quietly to himself, unable to move or even blink for moments. “I'm …”

He swallowed, feeling his eyes begin to sting from the threatening of tears. In an instant, his body could once again function; he was racing out of the room and hurrying down the stairs, the scent of the breakfast Sorey was making reaching him. He ran to the kitchen, panting as he reached the doorway. Sorey swivelled around, eyes wide and concerned.

“Mikleo? What's the matter?”

“Sorey, I'm …” Mikleo said breathlessly, swallowing once again. “I'm pregnant.”

Sorey found himself in a stunned silence, staring at Mikleo with his mouth open and eyebrows raised, the words he had been wanting to hear for years replaying themselves in his mind. It took moments for them to process, but once they had, Sorey let out a joyful laugh, rushing over to Mikleo to pull him into his arms, one wrapping around his back as the other reached for Mikleo's head, hand burying into strands of hair.

“Seriously?” he whispered, Mikleo nodding as he wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck.

“Seriously.”

Mikleo was pulled closer, the two continuing to hold each other silently before Sorey pulled back gently. His lips reached Mikleo's into a gentle kiss, hands cupping the cheeks which were now being stained with tears. Sorey was the same as he parted away, the back of his hand wiping at his eyes as he once again laughed joyfully, still in disbelief.

Miracles really could occur.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a prompt yourself, feel free to go check out my Tumblr, skia-visuals! That's where the list everyone has been using is.


End file.
